Rise of the Water Draken
by ZoloxLuffy
Summary: When the war with Gaia is over you would think another one wouldn't happen for another thousand years but I guess it was never that simple, when Zeus's first wife escapes from his stomach and rises to another war. To make things even worse whe a new hild of the big three arrive secretly from another realm an lives secretly as one of the Hermes child and serches or his team. NC Yaoi
1. 1 Problematic

I don't own anything except my own characters. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the heroes of Olympus

Percy

Annabeth

Jason

Piper

Frank

Hazel

Leo

Nico

my character Alex

I hope you enjoy.

**Deep within the sea two years after Percy was born**

Poseidon glided through the water like it was nothing towards Atlantis. He just came back from looking after Percy when he and Sally came on their vacation home and with the absurd rule his brother had place kept him from formally meeting his own son. Hell his wife doesn't even know of him yet. The key word yet. Then again there was that prophecy that could belong to him. Poseidon sighed as he knew his son would not have it easy future ahead of him, knowing his brothers they would stop at nothing for his son to die. He would not sit back and let his son die or it will be war.

Poseidon then became distracted as the most beautiful female he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her form was perfect. She had long beautiful black hair and long white dress and beautiful blue scales, wasn't sure if she was a water nymph or mermaid mix. He swam towards her and followed after her got to know her for the day and you should know the rest. And after Poseidon returned to the palace the woman left all he knew was her name Kagura of Oasis. And after that interaction everything was forgotten in a matter of years none but Kagura who born a son year later. His name was Alex of Oasis and he is half-blood, half-god half-draken

**Inside Zeus's stomach after Gaea is defeated and the doors of death closed**

"Wow both Gaea and Kronos lost to those filthy little half-bloods and the pitiful gods of Olympus. Not only have they underestimated their opponents greatly they never took into account to take out the biggest asset to the miserable lots. And thanks to that insufferable Hera she has combined the forces of both camps." A tall woman spoke with disdain as she squished apart the fruit in her hands. She wondered down her flesh like walls towards her throne. She has been unrightfully have been placed in this hell just because of a damn prophecy that Zeus's miserable father predicted would happen. And luckily now that everything is in place she could escape the confined walls of her husband she grabbed the home made cup and that had the right amount of ingredients to have Zeus throw her up just like Kronos did with his siblings.

She picked up the chipped bone with slight golden blood and stirred the ingredients until it turned into the color she wanted and walked over to Zeus's stomach where seventeen other bowls were places and pushed them all in his stomach letting the acid to bubble and fill up with Zeus's contents and she transformed into a bird front row seat of being thrown up right in front the throne room filled with the other gods and goddesses distracting everyone as she took to the night sky as a bird to the world, lightning could be heard as Zeus's shouts. Now that she was finally free she will personally tear down Olympus and create it in her own image. First she needed to get rid of those infernal camps. She smile inwardly in order to fight against an opponent as the children of prophecy you need to have people just as strong to kill them and she knew exactly where to get them. She thought to herself as she flew past the boarder of which the gods control into forbidden territory.

**Camp-Half blood**

Percy and Annabeth were floating in the water for once relaxing they were again at piece with the alliance with Camp Jupiter the camps were no longer at war. And with Gaea forced back into sleep everyone can just take off a load. Well almost everyone. Nico was another story he was still had broken spirit ever since he had that trip in Tartarus as a whole he was getting better with the help of his sister Hazel. Jason and Pipers relationship was still strong as a flame in a lantern just lit. Leo still managed to outdo himself when it came to his ship. Frank even though still cursed with the timber he still knew it was in a safe place and where his heart was, his girl Hazel. Reyna had thought about Leo's offer on going on a date Octavian was still Octavian, and Rachel was still the rambunctious girl with pride, Thalia was time from time visiting with Jason and traveling with the hunt, Clarisse has been increasing her strength by constantly fighting against one of the big three, almost coming close to beating Percy.

It was all fine until Chiron came out and shouted for every cabin head come to the big house.

"You got to be kidding me what more could they want, we just got to spend some alone time this better not be another war or I'm seriously going to be sewing Rachel's mouth shout for the next two years." Percy grumbled as Annabeth struck Percy upside the head. "It's not Rachel's fault that she can't control her visions." Annabeth pointed out even though she two was sick of war at the moment.

"Fine but was it necessary to me upside the head babe." Percy asked with a pout.

"Percy you know your fine, and I'll make it up latter. Now hush." Annabeth stated as she walked to the ping ball table with all the other campers.

"Ok I know everyone is curious as to why I have called this meeting. It seems as though we have another problem on our hands, I'm sure all of you know that Hera is not Zeus's first wife." Chiron asked.

Percy let out a groan "Please tell me we won't have another war."

"I'm sorry Percy it seems that Metis will most likely hold a grudge against Zeus for swallowing her." Chiron responded with a grim look.

"Chiron please let the gods take care of this one this is god related we just got out of two wars back to back. Can't we take a rest?

"Can it Jackson. He said there may be war, but most likely it will. So don't get your panties in a bunch." Clarisse snorted out.

"Well Clarisse, not everyone enjoys war one right after the other, so let us normal demigods enjoy the time we have to regain are strength." Percy complained.

"I do know for one thing tuna breathe that you better regain your strength for the tile of the strongest demi-god, then after that take.

"Please everyone knows it will go to either Percy or Jason and seeing as it is a team up they could easily team up together and take everyone out, the only ones they will have to watch out for are the other prophecy children, as well as Nico and Thalia, everyone else should hope they don't get killed." Lou Ellen said as was busy trying to make

"Like hell Percy would do that he would end up doing it with Annabeth after all…" Katie was cut off when Piper stated.

"Actually, Annabeth and I decided to team up and if we won Percy and Jason become our slaves, but if we lose we do whatever they want." Piper chimed in.

In the Pegasus Stables

Laid two forms one with a deep blue sleeve shirt that came to his waist and black combat pants a sword on his side that has a blue dragon blowing purple flans all the way to the bottom. He had bright blond hair and had a slit smaller form. The other form laid a black hair boy with dark robes that resembled wizards, and had a long wooden staff with a black and white stone on the end of it. The blond boy began to groan as his eyes opened wide showing deep sapphire blue eyes.

I hope you enjoy and please review :)


	2. 2 Alex and Salem

I own nothing Rick Riordian does.

I do own Alem and Salem :)

Chapter 2

Alex and Salem

My eye's slowly opened as my eyes as my mind began to process what all happened. My team was ambushed by the one who stole my form, damn him every one of the people I thought were dead. I thought back to the attack.

**Flash back**

_"Salem there can't be anymore worlds can there?" Alex had asked Salem who nodded and took off his staff from his back and tapped the end of it on the ground._

_"All mighty Gaia I ask of thee show me the way to the universes that will allow us to put a stop to Zombrais's plan of destroying any more worlds." Salem asked when light began to swarm around him and showed two more worlds were added to the nine that were showing and one of them was more worlds and one of them was the world Gaia said that we were forbidden to enter. She had told us that in that universe laid a less powerful evil form of her who was a branch off from her. When she was young as Lady Chaos had asked of her to borrow some of her essence for a test world, and ever since only a few select people are ever to go in and Alex's mother was one of them. "It shows three worlds and I know one of them lies Zombrais's world that houses the army of the eight sealed races and other races that had gone over to her seeing as she was the goddess of pure evil and the dark side of earth. _

_"If my memory is correct from what Gaia has pointed out that Zombrais's is nothing but a Mimic who stole her blood and took her form it was at this when Zombrais's dealt with the dark side of Gaia and struck the planet that housed Gaia's imitation in its battle to hope one day she could claim it as the final battle verse Gaia."_

_"Then that is where we have to go and wait and make preparations for war as soon as possible, if we can get it there then we will have the battle advantage." Bianca said sulkily as her black silky black hair fell foreword. "I just hope Nico is alright I know I left him in a bad spot." _

_"That's right this is the world where you're originally from isn't it."A man asked with sky green hair and black cape with ninja like clothes_

_"Yes Calder, it is my home world I just hope Nico will forgive me." Bianca said with hopefulness in her voice._

_"Don't worry you will see him again." A blond female comforted as she walked over with her white robe gliding with every step she took with her dove like wings held high behind her and gave Bianca a hug._

_"After we give this imitation of Gaia a good ass kicking then like Serenity has said you will be able to talk to your brother and settle what you had done." A teen boy stated with his fire like red hair and black pants with flames flickering on them. _

_"Oh Coldren don't worry when I come across that Arcade again I will show no mercy seeing she killed my brother for her sick and twisted games not only has she submitted to becoming a lackey of Zombrais she did it at our most vulnerable." An African American female spoke with rage and resentment her golden brown hair shining._

_"Alice I trust that you will get her when she comes into your hands." A mermaid spoke as her sea blue hair flowed beautifully in the wind._

_"I have faith that we will accomplish our task and that we celestials will be able to take back the worlds from the hands of Zombrais. She must be stopped at all costs." The male elf with short blond hair and elf archer clothes said straight forwardly."_

_"Oem's right if we want to save our loved ones we have to stop Zombrais at all costs even if it means our lives." Bianca reminded with little tears forming. "If it means to keep my brother safe and alive then it will be the best gift I have to offer him."_

_"Too bad you won't be given a chance." A voice spoke as a light was shot past me and hit Ami in the chest and burst into. _

_"Ami!" Serenity cried out. _

_"Serenity focuses on the task at hand!" Coldren stated_

_"Oh Coldren it's sounds like you have grown up tremendously." An evil cackle sounded from out of the darkness as a grey Gargoyle stepped out of the bushes _

_"Rogue!" Coldren growled through his teeth, "I thought I killed you?"_

_"I guess that standing here means that I am still in fact alive and I brought some friends" He cackled with his ugly demonic voices._

_Alex then noticed from outside lights were being shot from all over hitting Coldren and Serenity making then shatter._

_"Awe being shattered while we were in the middle of a conversation is quite rude. So who will be the next one to feel the demise? Will it be the Fairy, the Elemental, the mermaid, the elf, Wizard, or draken?" Rouge taunted the heroes and before June couldn't doge three energy balls as they shatter her body into dust. Oem ran out of luck as he was the next one to go when, leaving the strongest left against Rogue. Alex dodged the sucked water out and turned it into an Ice shard ball and released it in all the directions of where the energy balls were coming from. As Calder sent wind waves from all around him, Bianca released all of the darkness consuming the shots, as Salem call on spirits of animals to block the hits. My little fairy you seem to have grown up" a cold voice spoke "You, your, suppose to be dead." Bianca stuttered as the queen of vampires hit Bianca in the back knocking her forward taking her out, Calder wanted to respond but his body became numb as a sweet voice commanded him out of his safety from his wind vortex making them both targets as they both shattered in nothingness making Alex and Salem to fight back to back._

_"Only two fishes left 'Wither my apprentice!" a voice shouted as Salem took hold of Alex as they disappeared into nothing_

End of flash back

(Alex's View)

'Damn it! Where am I?' I thought to myself as I looked around me and took notice that I was in a stable. I sat up and found Salem's form lying next to me. I then took notice of the strange horse like creatures who looked like they have seen a ghost. One in particular who was jet black was eyeing me with fear. _Please don't eat me mister dragon person! _I heard with in my head I blinked as more voices were shouting in my mind from the other horses. _Please, I just had a cult I would love to see her grow bigger? _My eyes widened when I realized the voices were coming from the winged horses. "You don't have to worry I per fur fruits and cows over horses so you're safe, another thing I am a draken basically a half dragon and elf mixed together." I said with a friendly smile

I sweated a little as all the winged horses froze. _You can understand us only children of Poseidon can hear our voice_s. The black horse spoke with confusion _You small like a dragon and from the fairy tales we were told they love eating us poor Pegasus. _"Well dragons probable but me I don't eat horse never liked the thought of eating companions who let riders ride on their back and die in battle I have a little more respect the that, also whose Poseidon?" I asked with curiosity.

_Poseidon is our lord he created us through the foam of the Ocean and he is the god of the sea, and now that I smell it you have some of his smell on you are the son of Poseidon. __Stated in my mind and began to neigh with delight, as did the other horses._

_"Alex what the hell happened, and why are you talking to the horses?" I Salem's voice asks._

_I turned around to Salem who was sitting up rubbing his eyes showing his signature white eyes. "Hey Salem Glad to see you're awake, also I was talking to the horse because apparently he can speak telekinetically with me or was it sons of Poseidon? How cool is that?" I asked grinning widely._

_"Honestly it's not all that impressive. Damn what all happened?" Salem asked._

_My sapphire eyes looked into his and said "Honestly we were ambushed by Rogue and I'm pretty sure Warlock was involved in this whole mess by sending us to this world spread far across it making it hard for us to make a defense against Zombrais."_

_Salem just glared at me a mockingly said "You're pretty sure? I know that Warlock was there, they' re no other wizard who could accomplish this without his help and seeing as our enemies are grouping up it sure as hell means they are getting stronger. So where are we?" Salem asked as he got up dusting off his robes._

_I smiled at him "I have no Idea. Hay wing Horse person where are we?"_

_Camp Half-blood it's where children of the gods come who are half mortal with godly blood to escape from danger to train and be able to defend yourself._

_"Seeing as you call me son of Poseidon does that mean I'm a half-blood" I asked with curiosity, it would be great not to be the direct descendant of the one who betrayed their own._

_I may be no satyr but I know a child of the sea when I see them. __The black horse gloated._

_"What about my friend Salem?" I asked with interest._

_He doesn't have a certain smell to him so he isn't technically a demi-god but if you command it he will be able to enter. __The horse smiled_

_"Great, Salem The Wizard of Spirit I Alex of Oasis son of Poseidon grant you entry to camp Half-Blood." As soon as I said my last words thunder could be heard outside._

_Great my lord Percy will finally be able to enjoy a sibling like he has been wanting. __The horse neighed with excitement._

_"Well Salem, want to check out the place?" I said with a grin and a smile_

_"Knowing you, you just might drag me along don't forget we have to locate the others as soon as possible." _Salem reminded

I hope you liked it and please review


End file.
